


I'm addicted to YOU

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: memo I'll translate it.





	I'm addicted to YOU

しとしとと自分の体から滴る雨水。大きめの傘をさして出かけて行ったが、久しぶりの大雨と突風で、ちっとも傘は役に立たず上から下までびっしょりと濡れている。動かせないスケジュールと気の利かない天気に、大きなため息をついて空を仰ぎみれば、さっきまでの土砂降りは夢だったのかと思うほど綺麗に空は晴れ渡っていた。それはまるで、頭の先からつま先までびっしょりと濡れた自分をあざ笑うかのようで、気持ちの良い晴れ間とは裏腹に気分は滅入ったまま。あまりの天気の変わり様に少しでもこの天気が前倒ししててくれればと、思わずには居られなかった。  
沈んだ気持ちを外へと吐き出すように、もう一度大きくため息を吐き玄関を開ければ、眠たげな顔をした彼がトイレから出てくるところだった。  
  
「あれ?おかえり、なさい? びしょびしょだね」  
「うん、ただいま」  
「‥タオル持って来ましょうか?」  
「お願いしていい?」  
  
そういうと、彼はまだ起きたばかりだったのかふらふらと壁にぶつかりながら危うい足取りで脱衣所から大きめのバスタオルを取って戻ってきてくれた。そのタオルを受け取り、びっしょりと濡れた服をざっと拭いて、やっと玄関から廊下へと移った。  
  
「雨結構降ってたんですか?」  
「ついさっきまでね。今はウソみたいに晴れてるけど‥」  
「へー変な天気。シャワー浴びたら?」  
「そうするよ。あ、ご飯作ってあるよ」  
「うん、ありがと」  
  
そう言って彼は、俺のおでこにキスをしてあくびをしながらリビングへ。俺はこれ以上身体が冷える前に、彼に言われた通りシャワーを浴びに向かった。  
  
\----------  
  
キッチンに向かえば、対面式キッチンのカウンターにハムとチーズにハニーマスタードのホットサンドとサラダに目玉焼きがラップがかかっておいてあった。  
ホットサンドを取りトースターにかけて、電気ケトルに水をセット。そして、吊り戸棚から紅茶とティポットを下ろして冷蔵庫からは牛乳を大きめのマグに注いでレンジに入れれば下準備は完了。トースターから香る香ばしい匂いに腹が鳴る。  
少し行儀が悪いがサラダの中からプチトマトを拾い上げて口へと頬張り腹を宥める。  
ぱこん、とケトルのスイッチが切れる音を聞きて少し濃いめの紅茶の準備に取り掛かれば、後ろでトースターとレンジがほぼ同時に終了を告げた。  
ホットサンドはまだそのままに、レンジからマグを取り出したところでバスルームから自分を呼ぶ声が聞こえる。  
一つため息をついて、寝室に向かうと彼の着替えを一式抱えてバスルームへと向かった。  
  
「お。よく分かったな」  
「そのまま直行しましたし。と言うか、もっとゆっくりしたら?身体あったまりました?」  
「うん。大丈夫」  
「風邪引かないでくださいね」  
  
そう言って、まだ濡れたまま雫を垂らす髪を彼が首にかけてるタオルで少し荒っぽく拭けば悲鳴が聞こえる。それが面白くてしばらく掻き混ぜてやれば、彼の短い髪はあっという間に乾いた。それに満足して頭のてっぺんにキスをしてキッチンへと戻ると、後ろから何か文句が聞こえたが、それは聞こえないふり。  
予定より少し濃いめになってしまった紅茶を牛乳を入れたマグに半分注ぎ、蜂蜜とシナモンを入れて出来上がり。  
まだ余ってる紅茶にもう一つホットミルクを作って、同じように。だけど、蜂蜜は少なめに。そして、ブランデーを少し。  
出来上がったそれを丁度キッチンに入ってきた彼に渡せば、一口飲んでご機嫌になる。  
  
「ああーやっぱ、蛍のが一番美味しいー」  
「どーも」  
「この美味しさを知るとさ、どこの店の飲み物も物足りなくなるから困るんだよなあ」  
「もっといっぱい困ってくれて良いですよ」  
「なんだよそれ」  
「早く僕なしで生きられない身体になってくださいねってことでです」  
「なっ‥‥‥‼︎」  
  
マグを持ったまま絶句する彼が可愛くて、たまらず両手で彼の顔を掬い上げ軽い口付けを落とせば、何と言えば良いか分からないと言った顔。  
  
「可愛いね縁下さん」  
「何度も言うけど、可愛いって言われても嬉しくないってば!」  
「でも可愛い」  
「くっそ!」  
「‥‥‥ねえ。縁下さん」  
「ん?」  
「僕はもうあなたなしじゃ生きられないんで、よろしく」  
  
そう告げれば再び絶句する彼、そして笑い叫んだ。  
  
「うわあ! なにこれ!ヤバい!ハマりそう!」  
  
どうやら彼のツボにハマったようで、緩む頬を必死に引き締めようとしているらしいが少しも上手くいってない。更には、声を出して楽しげに笑いボソボソとつぶやき始めるから、気でもふれたかと思ったが、目が合うと"幸せだ"と言って幸せそうに微笑むので、自分もだと告げ抱きしめれば、ぎゅっと力強く抱きしめ返してくれた。  
  
「縁下さん?」  
「‥‥‥何だよ」  
「わざと?」  
「わざと! だって蛍が嬉しいこと言うから!!」  
「じゃあ、応えてあげなきゃ失礼ですね」  
「ご飯食べるのくらい、待つけど」  
「へえ?ああうん、そうだね。待てしてる縁下さん見ながら食べる」  
「言い方!!」  
「直接的な言い方が良かった?あそこ立たせて、赤い顔で‥」  
「うわあ!ごめんなさい、大人しく待てしてるから早く食べちゃってよ! もう!」  
「良い子で待っててね」  
「こら、触るな!」  
「あ。良いこと思いついた、片手空いてるから片手で‥」  
「けーい!!!! すてーーーーい‼︎」  
  
  



End file.
